Windows made from glass are often delivered with contaminants on the surface of the glass, such as silicone based materials. These contaminants can interfere with the bond of the adhesive used to bond the glass into a window frame. Glass windows often have disposed on the periphery of the window a ceramic enamel referred to as a frit. The ceramic enamel frit functions to block transmission of light to the adhesive used to bond the window into a structure and to enhance bonding of the adhesive to the window. The contaminants on the ceramic enamel frit located on the glass window are conventionally removed using an abrasive pad. The problem is that the abrasive pad can damage the ceramic enamel frit.
Several references disclose cleaning compositions which have been developed for cleaning glass, such as WO 2007/003584 to Sika; U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,329 to Henkel and U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,955 to Joh. A. Benckiser. Many cleaning solutions can damage the ceramic enamel frit surface, leave an undesired film or powder on the surface or interfere with the bonding of the adhesive to the glass or ceramic enamel frit surface.
What is needed is a method of preparing the surface of the glass, including the surface where the ceramic enamel is located, which does not harm the ceramic enamel or the glass surface or interfere in the bonding of an adhesive to the glass or ceramic enamel surface. What is further needed is a method which enhances the bonding of the adhesive to the glass surface or the ceramic enamel frit.